


The Blur and the Glitter

by alba17



Series: Marvel Shipping Games Ficlets [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Pining, Teamwork, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always hard to see when the mission gets in the way. Episode tag to 2.04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blur and the Glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenmidalah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/gifts).



The entire night was a blur. Phil hadn’t seen so many people in months. There was nothing unusual about wearing a tie, but presenting himself all formal and with May too, was a bit much. He was very conscious of escorting her about, her small form nestled next to his in her ridiculously glam dress. It sparkled on the edge of his vision like some unattainable nirvana.. He didn’t often get to act as her protector and he found it suited him. They were on duty, of course, but in the guise of a couple he could act more conventionally. 

The touch of his arm around her back, the sway of her gait as they walked around the room; all of these cemented the view that they really were a couple, even though every known fact argued against it. Things had happened between them, sure, but it was long ago and far away and neither of them could let that influence their current relationship. There was too much at stake. Nonetheless, Phil had feelings; Melinda did too. And everything that happened between them, all of the crap that had gone down with SHIELD in the last year, served only to tighten that connection between them.

They had each others’ back, through thick and thin, and nothing could come between them.

“Shall we dance?” Phil said as the band struck up _I’ve Got You Under My Skin_. 

Melinda’s smile was scrim-like and he couldn’t tell if it was for the crowd or him, but did it really matter, in their business? Facade or reality, the same feelings arose, and he liked to think that for once, the two meshed. They started moving across the room, the 1-2-3 beat driving their steps, and still her smile stayed in place, her hand held in his, the other guests fading into the background. 

“It’s been a long time, Phil. Hasn’t it?” Her expression was enigmatic as always.

“Yes,” he said, noncommittally, though his entire being cried YES. To what, he didn’t know, but with the music and her dress and the entire atmosphere, the feel of her waist under his fingers, he couldn’t say anything but that. YES, yes, always yes.

Her eyes flashed at his, then darted away and he didn’t know what the hell it meant. It was always that way with May and it drove him crazy. “You like the music?” he asked, feeling a fool. 

“Not bad,” she said. 

What the hell did that mean? Did she mean she preferred the Ramones? Or Beethoven? He clenched his jaw and continued swinging her about the room, the movement making him forget why they were here, why there were always _somewhere,_ never at ease, always on duty.

She put a finger to her ear and whispered instructions to him. They were to move into an adjoining hallway. 

_Fine._ He knew the drill. 

Her black hair fell into her eye and she flicked it away, eyes intent as she listened to instructions over the comm. 

He took a deep breath and pulled himself together. _Fine._

“Copy that,” May said softly and the very words made Phil stiffen and draw to attention. Her eyes drew his in as she listened to further instructions, indicating they were to move soon. Everything else fell away as he set himself on edge, ready for action. 

May’s jaw tightened and she drew away, focusing on something in the distance. “Yeah. I see it. There in five.” 

That was it. His senses sharpened and honed in on the mission. He and May moved in tandem toward their target, everything else forgotten, their strides synchronizing, arms swinging in unison. Moving, always moving forward, the momentum barreling forward, unstoppable. 

“See it?” he said.

“Yeah, Got it,” she said, her intent focused and _there._


End file.
